Crazy future
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: I was given permission to make this story based off the mlp fan comic crazy future by its author. Yume was just your ordinary guy until he finds himself in equestria. In order for him to return to his world he has to help save this world as its resident kamen rider. But while chaos seems to be on the horizon yume will learn he is in this world for a reason. Break away from fate!
1. Chapter 1 Return and Arrival

It was a slightly calm day for a young teen male of 15 with purple hair and blue eyes wearing a black jacket over a black shirt and black jeans. His black combat boots tapped the floor as he checked his watch.

"Where is he? he said he had the prop ready for the skit today" grumbled the teen a expression of irritation on his face. This teen was yume. A kamen rider fan and slight tokusatsu in general.

He felt something hit his leg and looked down to see a card that looked like it had circuit lines all over. It was mainly dark blue with the lines being black. There was also a rubber band across holding more cards together which would explain why he felt it. Picking it up he realized it was some kind of deck. Looking around yume didn't see anyone that seemed to have lost something so now he was wondering where the deck came from.

He heard a voice call out to him and turned subconsciously placing the deck in his pocket as he did so.

It was his friend he was waiting on. That dark blue hair was not hard to spot.

"Soul your late!" Yume said very cross as checking his watch they missed the time for their skit and thus it was canceled.

"Sorry Yume but someone stole the prop as I was making my way over. They threw it into the trash after I searched five blocks. It then took me a while to get my sense of direction back to make it here. It's just the buckle though they took the belt it was attached to" said soul panting as he ran up.

Soul besides having blue hair had orange eyes and was dressed in a red coat over a black shirt and blue jeans. On his shoulder was his ever present pet kitten swift sky due to the coloration making the small feline resemble the sky. Blue and white.

For as long as the two knew the kitten it never grew and seemed to stay young. Yume saw the kitten with soul since the two were 3 years old and the kitten by now was 13 years old and had never changed. It was a mystery the two never was able to solve. There was a running theory that the kitten was somehow immortal by everyone that saw the cat.

Didn't stop it from become the shool mascot which allowed soul to bring it to school with him. The principal had said it was to cute not to make the mascot. But even she was baffled by the kitten's eternal state.

The prop soul mentioned was a carefully crafted replica of the Ganbaride driver from the ganbarizing game. Soul handed it over to yume with a wince as his friend gave him a glare.

"Not much use now because we missed our slot now we can't compete in the skit event in there" yume informed him pointing at the building behind him.

With that yume placed the prop into his jacket and started to walk off.

"Do me a favor and don't bother me for a bit I'm going to go vent" yume said his tone showing both his disappointment and anger which left soul standing there feeling like he let his friend down.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Meanwhile in another world entirely a purple dragon with green spines sat looking over the sky while a lavender winged and horned pony with a dual colored mane and tail approached.

"It's been a long time since we last met Spike, you have grown so much" said the alicorn as her race was called.

"100 years is a long time, but you havent changed a bit, still as beautiful as always" said Spike with a small chuckle.

"Can't say the same for Ponyvile. Everything has changed so much since you left. How has the life of a stray dragon been treating you anyway" asked Twilight as they looked over the hill to watch the sunset.

"It's ... tiring. Sometimes I really wish I could just settle in one place and call it home" said Spike a claw under his chin as he closed his eyes.

"Really? then why not come back to Ponyvile?" Asked Twilight.

"It's dangerous for my duaghter to live in pony society" huffed Spike moving to sit on his hind legs as he crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"Duaghter? Your child with Rarity right?" Asked Twilight looking at her former assistant.

"Yes the powerful dragon - unicorn hybrid" confirmed Spike.

"Then you should stop being a stray now" said Twilight with a serious look on her face hoof raised to point at the now shocked dragon.

"B-but" sputtered Spike.

"Your duaghter deserves better then a life on the run like some petty criminal Spike! She should have a home to stay. School to study. Friends to play with! Vagrant life isn't good for her!" Scolded Twilight.

"Still I'm afraid nopony will accept her and Celestia might even try to imprison her on the moon, as she might be a threat" said Spike a serious look on his face.

"Everypony would accept her just as they accepted a baby dragon. And you can be sure I would protect her from other dangers" said Twilight starting to tear up. She then started to sob on this next sentence. "Please spike. Come back to Ponyvile. It's been so lonely living in the Crystal Castle. Please.. if not for me. Do it for your duaghter.. or for Rarity.. her duaghter deserves better then this"

"Ugh okay, okay! I'll ask her if she wants to stay jeez" groaned Spike as he can't stand the sight of his old caretaker crying.

"You mean it? That's great! Welcome back to Ponyvile my number 1 assistant" cheered Twilight. "Where is your duaghter anyway?"

"She must be at Rarity's grave by now I guess" Spike replied.

It was then the hill was revealed to over look a graveyard full of Graves for what must be ten miles long. The screen lowered to a grave where a greenish white unicorn can be seen with her mane style being like a mix of spikes and curls. Perched on her nose was a pair or red framed glasses. In her mouth was a bouquet of flowers. She laid them at the grave that read Rarity belle.

Her green eyes looked up and turned her head to look back at a voice. She spotted a black unicorn with a wavy purple mane with two white streaks in it. "It feels strange seeing my own grave like this" mused the unicorn which we now know is Rarity.

"Mom how can you have a grave if your still alive?" Asked the younger unicorn.

"Oh make no mistake I did die once before" corrected Rarity.

"Then how did you come back from the dead?" Asked her daughter.

"Well.. if you wish to know we need a flashback to the past. The very day I died" started Rarity her mind going back in time to that day.

(100 years ago 70 years after season 4 of mlp friendship is magic)

A old mare that once was a white unicorn with a purple curled mane looked around confused being in a dark void.

"W-where am i?" she asked. "Am I really dead? Is this where souls go after death?" She shivered.

"Indeed you are dead" a voice similar to her own said spooking her as she turned around to face the source as her once transformed state Nightmare Rarity. "But no. This is neither hevean nor hell. It's just part of my little world inside your soul" informed her darker self.

"Nightmare! But we defeated you!" Said rarity shocked.

"Defeated me? No no no darling. You never 'defeated me'. you've merely regained control over your body. I've been always a part of your soul. I have seen every event from your life. Everything you did with that handsome dragon" informed nightmare Rarity making her light side blush in shock and embarassment. "Everything"

"Stop blabbering and just tell me what you want with a dead pony like me" said Rarity still blushing.

"I just want to give you my nightmare power so you can live again" her darker half replied.

"You WHAT!" Asked Rarity shocked at what she just heard.

"Under one condition" stated her nightmare self.

(Present time)

"And that was how your mother was revived" said Rarity.

"Wait. What was that condition nightmare made" asked her duaghter.

"Im sorry darling but that's a secret between me and her" said Rarity.

"Hmpf! That's no fun!" Said the dragon unicorn hybrid moving off on a huff.

"Oh! Life's not always fun darling" Rarity informed before continuing quietly to herself. "Yeah life is not fun.. my little nightmare"

(The past)

"Your first duaghter I want to become her" said nightmare Rarity shocking her original self.

"What but how" said Rarity wide eyed.

"It's not hard just mate with your dragon while in heat" said nightmare in a slight purr.

"That's not what I meant!" Retorted Rarity still wide eyed but her blush returned.

"You know. Seeing how happy your life was. How you shared it with your lover and friends. Made me a bit jealous. I.. I wish I could live like that too" she explained why she wanted to be like that but still wasn't a bit clear to rarity until her nightmare self got emotional.

"Please. Give birth to me! I want to have my own body, my own life, my own destiny that I don't have to steal from another pony!" She sobbed.

"Please stop your crying" Rarity said brushing her hoof over night mare's face to dry the tears. "It'll be alright. It's not like your sins can't be forgiven. Yes I will be your mother my little nightmare" said Rarity.

"M-mom" said nightmare.

"Happy re-birthday my first daughter" said Rarity as she started to return to her body. Already she can feel her body becoming alive and becoming younger and changing to her old nightmare state. But then she realized she must have already been buried as she found herself in a coffin!

(Above ground)

Twilight sighed and looked at Spike who layer before the headstone crying.

"Spike it's really cold out here. You should head home. Even if you stay here forever. It won't change the fact Rarity is gone" said Twilight.

"B-but.. I cant.. it hurts to much" said Spike when he felt something and much to his & Twilight's shock the grave was forced open from the inside sending the coffin lid and himself flying with a bang.

"Oh. Air! My sweet, sweet air! Please Never leave me again! I nearly died a second time because of you!" said Rarity panting in her future self's look.

"H - how dare you use my friends body like that nightmare ra-" said Twilight glaring at the pony before her only to be cut off as the nightmare pony sprang towards Spike.

"Spikey-wikey!" She called as she then nuzzle the dragon.

"R - rarity is that really you!" Asked Spike blushing.

"The one and only" she replied shocking Twilight.

"But.. how?! How have you become a nightmare pony?!" Asked Twilight confused.

"Nightmare gave me her power so that I could be brought back to life. In exchange, she asked me to give birth to her so that she can have her own body" explained Rarity.

"That's really dangerous you know!" Said Twilight shocked.

"Yes. It IS dangerous. That's why I must leave Ponyvile" said Rarity. "Will you come with me?" She asked Spike.

"With you? Anywhere. Rarity" said Spike with a soft smile.

"Do you really have to do this?" Asked Twilight.

"It's the best I can do. For me, my daughter, for Everypony. Twilight" said Rarity.

"Should I tell Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Sweetie belle your alive" asked Twilight.

"Please let them think I'm dead. I don't wish to upset them further" said Rarity. "Good bye. Twilight. I hope we'll meet you again someday" said Rarity.

(Earth: Yume's home)

Yume sighed after he finished his martial arts routine. He started it up when he became interested in kamen rider and kept it up still as a way to vent out his emotions. On the desk in his room was the prop he asked soul to make for him and the deck of strange cards he picked up now laid out arround each other. To his surprise only two other cards resembled the first only in emerald and silver and black and red color scheme wise. Three cards look to be equipment such as a sword, some kind of hover bike and a wing pack. The last three cards were edged in gold and held a symbol that was made out of circuitry lines making it look like a X And some kind of face.

Yume was curious about these cards and was also giving the prop a suspicious look. After he had calmed down he noted the device didn't feel like plastic or clay and had a considerable weight to it. Picking it up Yume placed it near his waist and jumped a bit when a silver belt materialized with a high tech deck case forming on his right hip.

That clinched it something was definitely up. Picking up the cards Yume slid them into the deck case causing a hum sound for each card. Sliding his hand over his face he sat on his bed.

"I must have the worst luck today. Someone has had actually constructed a show accurate driver. Who ever built it must have realized that if it got into the wrong hands it was not going to be a nice sight. They must have stolen the prop to use as a decoy and hid the real thing to keep it safe. And these cards that I found it can't be coincidence I found them. I have a feeling my life is going to be strange from today onwards" said Yume with a sigh looking over the driver. "Now that I think about it this thing has slight differences from the ganbarizing game version. It looks like it has a card tray behind the screen that can pop up" he noted.

Pulling out the dark blue circuit card he pressed the middle button on the driver making the tray pop out as he thought. Placing it in Yume too a deep breath feeling curious if this will work.

"Henshin" he said then pressed the card tray back into the driver.

 **Cyber! Sync up!**

Was heard before space around him warped and with a startled yelp Yume vanished.

(Equestria present)

"Live in Ponyvile?!" Asked Rarity wide eyed. "But it's to dangerous" she protested.

"By my title as princess of friendship I promise, I'll protect you from all harm. Your under my protection now" said Twilight.

"Let's make this place home again. Rarity you could open a store and become a fashion designer again!" Said Spike.

"Home? That means I can have my own room, right? Wow I vote yes!" Said Sparity excited.

"Well if you both really want it.. alright we'll try settling down here" said Rarity.

"It's to dark to do anything right now. Though You should spend the night in my castle. We can talk about your house and store later" said twilight seeing the moon had risen.

"We're going to sleep in the Princess' castle? Wow! This is so awesome!" Said Sparity.

"Did you know I used to work there" smirked Spike as they started walking.

"Really? Wow dad your great!" Said Sparity.

"She really doesn't remember a thing about being Nightmare?" Asked Twilight in a whisper.

"Not a thing which is good. I don't want a daughter with the mind of a old mare" said Rarity in the same volume as Twilight.

The group stopped though when they stumbled onto a prone figure on the ground out cold. Spike and Twilight recognized it as a human. But it wasn't just any human. It was Yume. The two shared a uneasy look and we're worried.

"Rarity help me carry him inside" said Twilight turning to her friend.

"Welcome to my castle make yourself at home" said twilight as they got to the castle and Spike quickly took Sparity to a guest room before moving to the other one to look over the young human that was in their world.

"Twilight what is going on! I thought humans became ponies when they enter equestria" asked Spike a serious look on his face.

"That's just it Spike he didn't come through the mirror portal. Nor any of the rifts that have been opening lately. It's like he just appeared out of no where! I'm afraid his presence means the barriers between world's is getting even more weak that he just slipped right in without the magic effecting him" said Twilight.

"That is worrisome" said Spike.

"But thing is I just checked our barrier. After he slipped through it returned to its previous state before he slipped through. I don't like this Spike" said Twilight.

"Darling we can work this out later let's just give this boy some rest and time to recover" said Rarity.

"Okay but after I give a tour of how much Ponyvile changed" said Twilight.

(End chapter)


	2. Chapter 2 Early Morning Shenanigans

Rarity watched the sunrise with a smile on her face and sighed. For all her fuss last night she was glad to be home.

"Good morning Rarity. Why are you up so early?" Greeted Twilight going onto the balcony with her friend.

"It's a habit. While In the wild we had to be alert at all times" explained Rarity.

"But your husband and daughter are still asleep" said Twilight with a sweatdrop.

"My husband? Oh I exhausted him last night. And my duaghter went to bed far to late because of all those books you gave her" explained Rarity and gave Twilight a light glare.

"I swear she's as much a bookworm as you are! Must be the genetics of her dragon half. I was still surprised Spike does have your dna from the magic that hatched him. I was surprised when Celestia told me that 30 years before my death and rebirth" she added making Twilight blush as she recalled that day. She was just as caught flat footed as Rarity and it explained why she risked her life in the dragon migration all those years ago. It was her maternal instinct kicking in.

"How do you think I feel I've been unknowingly a mother since I was eight years old! Do you know how odd it is that I'm your mother in law and I'm younger then you? I still can't get over how our family is like to others. Our family reunion is going to be hectic. I still don't know how cadence gave shining immortality like hers so they are going to go frantic over meeting your duaghter" Twilight grouzed wanting to forget the results of that day.

"Oh and Rarity? I'm going to grab some breakfast want to join me?" She asked.

"Twilight your a princess don't you have servants for that" asked Rarity deadpan.

"Nope I like doing everything myself. Just like I always do" replied Twilight.

"If I remember correctly dear Spike was the one who did most of the cooking" said Rarity giving her friend a look.

"Who do you think fed him when he was a hatchling? I learned to cook from the canterlot chefs in those days and Spike when he was old enough joined in and found cooking was a passion for him" smirked Twilight as she gave Rarity a side glance.

By Rarity's blush she had to agree.

"Wow Ponyvile has changed so much" said Rarity as the two walked through town.

"Time changes everything Rarity" said Twilight.

"What's first on the list, Twilight?" Asked Rarity.

"Some dessert to go with the morning coffee" replied Twilight.

"Speaking of dessert is Sugercube Corner still open" asked Rarity unaware the two were being watched by a white pegasus with a poof orange mane and violet eyes.

The pegasus pulled out a bazooka and fired with the round exploding into what seemed to be ... party supplies? The explosion startled Rarity that she froze up in shock.

"That wasn't funny Pinkie" shouted Rarity more out of habit then anything else.

"Sorry but I'm not great-grand grandma Pinkie Pie. I'm Super Surprise. The great and powerful party planner of Ponyvile!" Said the pegasus with a smile.

"S - she looks familiar is she?" Asked Rarity.

"Yep she's Pinkie's decedent" confirmed Twilight before looking to Rarity abit sheepish. "Erm. Rarity could you be a dear and bring half the day's sky back pretty please" she then asked and Rarity then noticed that half the sky looked like night.

"Im so sorry Twilight. I guess I got startled and lost control over my powers because of the surprise" said Rarity horn lighting up.

"It's okay Rarity. If Celestia asks I'll blame Discord" reassured Twilight.

"Wow! you can control the moon too? Still your moon control is so off!" Said Super Surprise before in a move that reminded twilight of when pinkie used her as a rapid fire blaster the pegasus then said. "Here let me help you. I'm really good at aiming"

Once the sky was fixed Surprise let Rarity down and she felt her neck.

"Now that looks much better" said Surprise."and here are your Coffee - time muffins! Hope your husband and duaghter enjoy them too!" She then pulled out grappling hook gun and shot it up and was started to be lifted off the ground.

"Have a nice day princess. Aunty Rarity! Say hi to Spike and Sparity plus Yume for me!" Said Surprise before she was out of sight.

"Have I ever told her about me and my family?" asked Rarity.

"Nope. You never have" replied Twilight.

"Then how did she-" Rarity started.

"It's a surprise?" Twilight offered.

"Yeah a surprise.. why did she use a hook if she had wings?" asked Rarity.

"It's our Suprise" shrugged Twilight.

"So you named your duaghter Sparity?" Asked Twilight.

"Have I never told you her name" asked Rarity looking to Twilight.

"No you havent" said Twilight eyes closed. "I guess Spike was the one who came up with the name. Wasn't it? He seems like the one to come up with silly names" she added.

"Y-yeah, I promised to let him choose the name of our duaghter as I already gave her a gender and soul" said Rarity.

"Dig a hole!" Twilight suddenly shouted doing just that to avoid being crashed into by a pale whitish blue blur to Rarity's shock before the blur pulled a u-turn and crashed into her. Twilight then had a thought. "Wait who is Yume?"

(Crystal castle)

Yume groaned as he came to and pushed himself up and blinked to clear his vision. To his shock he found himself in what seemed to be a room made out of crystal even the bed frame and furniture looked to me made of the stuff. He still wore the driver on him so he was lucky it hadn't gotten lost but now he was wondering where he was.

"What in the world? where am i?" he asked looking around.

Getting out of the bed he located what looked like a fruit basket. Taking a apple he saw it wasn't a wax apple but a real one. That meant he was in a place that was near a farm. Judging from how the room looked he was in a castle.

Exiting the room the teen eventually found the kitchen only to be startled by a voice that seemed to be coming from the castle itself.

"Ingredients are in the cabinet to the left and on the second shelf"

"Whoa! I did not expect that. So who are you and can you explain where I am" said Yume trying to slow his heart down from the scare and moving to get ingredients for a light breakfast.

"Sorry for the scare my name is owly short for Owlowiscious. You can say I'm a bound spirit. As for where you are your in equestria a seperate world from your earth. My owner when I used to be just a owl and her extended family found you and brought you here to rest. Currently Princess Twilight and her in law are in town doing some errands as well as giving a tour to said in law. It has been 100 years since Rarity has been to town with her husband" explained the apparent spirit who is part of the castle.

"Let me guess the dimensional barriers are weakening and beings from other worlds are finding themselves in my situation. Great this is really reminding me of decade's situation back home" Yume said as anyone who was a fan of kamen rider would find the parallel to that particular kamen rider as he was the only one that besides diend was actively hopping worlds.

"You must explain who this decade is at another time" said owly sounding curious.

"Right anyway my name is Yume Hidaki" said Yume with a smile as he got ready to cook pancakes.

(Back with Twilight and Rarity)

"How many times have I told you not to fly in town at such speed!" Scolded Twilight to a cyan pegasus mare with blue hair with yellow highlights. The front of her bangs was a deep red. What was odd was that her tail was actually a claw like limb and actually is a functioning hand. She wore a green bandana around her neck and a pair of goggles on her forehead. Her eyes were a interesting mix of mainly being amber with the outermost edge being a ring of pink.

Nearby Rarity was curled up in pain.

"Well she should have dodged!" Said the pegasus who reminded the nightmare pony of rainbow dash a lot in looks and personality. She slowly pulled herself up and had a eye closed do to the pain.

"It's okay Twilight she didn't do that much damage to me. But if I may ask who is she?" Asked Rarity.

"Oh you must be new here that's why you didn't dodge! Well let me introduce myself I'm Areial Ace! Best stunt flyer in Ponyvile kingdom!"Said the pegasus.

She handed over a bottle.

"Here take this potion" said Ace.

"Is that a healing potion" asked Rarity surprised.

"Yeah bought it from a zebra alchemist. Pretty effective and is pretty good" confirmed Ace.

"And you always carry one? You must care for your safety after all" said Rarity.

"Nope its for all the ponies I crash into" said Ace shocking Rarity.

"Err. Darling how many ponies have you crashed into" asked Rarity.

"Eh I lost count" said Ace before getting ready to take off.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!" Called Ace zooming off.

"Everypony dig a hole!" A voice shouted from around the corner Making Rarity sweatdrop.

"She's just like her ancestor. Rainbow dash must be proud" said Rarity.

"Oh she's not rainbow dash's decendent" said Twilight.

"Eeeeehhhhh!" Said Rarity shocked.

"She's spitfire's, soarin's, daring do's and ahuizotl's decendent" said Twilight repairing the road.

"But I thought she was! She is so much like dash that it was uncanny! Besides I thought you would remember that dash is related to spitfire! The family resemblance was easy to miss due to the colors! Or was that daring do that dash is related to? both looked so much alike it was eiree" said Rarity confused.

"It's actually that I think Ace is Rainbow's reincarnation. I find it ironic that her past life idolized both her current life's grandmothers that her soul was reborn into the family that quick" said Twilight with a sigh that said how much she noticed how much like rainbow dash Ace was like.

"Wait then where is dash's decendents?" Asked Rarity.

"Rarity you were here when dash died" reminded Twilight.

"Fillyfooler?" Asked Rarity.

"Yes" said Twilight.

"Ok" nodded Rarity.

"Okay let's just go buy some apples" said Twilight wanting to get off the subject.

"Is sweet apple acres still in business?" Asked Rarity.

"Yep! The apple family will always be there no matter what!" Said Twilight leading her friend to a apple stall. "And here we are the apple stand"

"Let's see what we got today" said Twilight.

"W-welcome to our little apple stand P-princess, W-what will it be today" said the grey mare with purple hair and wore a familiar setson.

"Since when has sweet apple acres sold other kinds of apples?" Asked Rarity noting the signs for the produce had familiar names. If Yume had been there he would have said the only name that was normal was the granny smith apples.

"Around 20 years ago the new owner started planting different apple trees and started Naming them after her ancestors" said Twilight.

"Um Twilight weren't the apple family named after apples in the first place" asked Rarity giving Twilight a glance.

"Yeah but you know how some apple family traditions can become crazy" said Twilight and as a honorary apple herself that was saying something.

"I'll have five of each apple you have today" said Twilight to the mare running the stall.

As the mare who reminded Rarity of fluttershy in personality placed the 15 apples into a bag and said she hope they like them.

"Is she scared of me" asked Rarity.

"Maybe. But not because your a nightmare. She's always nervious meeting new ponies" said Twilight.

"Hey Eden! I would like to introduce you to a old friend of mine. This is Rarity a really good friend of mine. Actually she was your great-great-great grandma's friend too" said Twilight introducing the shy pony to the seamstress.

"Hello" said Rarity.

"Oh my! Your not dead? How rude of me sorry I've reacted like that. I'm Apple Eden. Nice to meet you" said Eden.

"Um what does she mean by 'not-dead'" asked Rarity.

"She can sometimes sees things normal ponies never should" explained Twilight.

As they left Rarity couldn't help but note to Twilight. "She actually seems to be a earth pony version of fluttershy"

"Don't underestimate her. While she may seem as shy and weak as fluttershy" started Twilight as a new customer was about to pay but dropped her bit.

"She's as strong as big macentosh!" Finished Twilight as Eden lifted the whole stall without problem to let her customer retrieve her coin much to Rarity's shock.

"Actually I think she's stronger then him! Even he would have trouble lifting a whole stall with the ease Eden is showing!" Said Rarity wide eyed.

"This is really strange" noted Rarity.

"What's strange" asked Twilight.

"Im a nightmare pony yet nopony seems to be scared of me walking among them" said Rarity.

"That's because it's the kingdom of Ponyvile. Meeting other species is normal these days! Everybody's learning about friendship these days" Twilight started to lecture making Rarity sigh as once Twilight starts she keeps going.

"Forgiveness, giving chances, Ponyvile is kind of a role model town and as princess of friendship it's my duty to spread it's magic over equestria" Twilight said thankfully keeping the lecture short.

A few minutes later they came across the rebuilt golden oaks library.

"We're done for now let's head back to the castle" said Twilight.

"That list of yours was longer then I thought! I'm so hungry I could eat the whole apple orchid" said Rarity.

They looked at the library.

"Golden oaks. I remember when we helped rebuild it" said Rarity recalling the memory fondly.

"Yeah even though I now have my castle the town still needed a library" agreed Twilight as fond of the memory as her.

"Last time I was here Spike was the librarian as you were to busy with your duty as princess" recalled Rarity. "I wonder who the new librarian is" she added thoughtfully.

"Oh that would be my son but it looks like he is not in today I wanted to introduce you" said Twilight. "Like you said about Sparity with her love of books my son is the same" said Twilight with a sweatdrop before Rarity started grilling her on her son.

(Back at the castle with Spike)

"Empty again.. where are they" asked spike.

"Who?" said a voice.

"Twilight and Rarity" said Spike.

"Who?" Said the voice again.

"What do you mean 'who?' Twilight and Rarity you kn- oh really funny owly" said Spike getting irritated before realizing who was messing with him.

"Sorry Spike old habits die hard" said owly amusement clear in his voice.

"Nah its okay seems your still here to help Twilight" said Spike.

"Im her number one assistant now Spike hope your not jealous" laughed owly.

Another voice joined in on the laughter.

"By the way you two act I'm guessing that happened a lot in the past. Still didn't expect that one of the people who found me was a dragon" said Yume leaning on a wall a cake made of gems in hand having been given it by owly who knew Spike must be hungry.

"Oh your the human we found right? good to see you're up. Usually humans who enter our world become ponies to fit in so your a bit of a odd one out here" said Spike taking the cake.

"Again I'm being reminded of decade a multiversal traveler. Each world he went to he was given a kind of role to fit in each one" said Yume shaking his head at the similarities he found. "Anyway I'm Yume Hidaki and you must be Spike" he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you" said Spike with a grin before he started to eat his cake.

"Same so care to explain how your wife is still alive or is immortality a thing with this world" asked yume giving Spike a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story" said Spike knowing owly must have said something for yume to ask that.

"And yes immortality is a thing here. My owner and the one who lives in this castle is one and so is her mentor and aunt in laws Celestia and her sister luna plus her sister in law cadence. And her husband and Twilight's older brother apparently. The family is quite a odd bunch that way" said owly making Spike snicker.

"Kind of true I mean I'm the only full dragon in the family, my duaghter is only half and my wife died once and only was revived by a event from our past. Add in two royals who move the sun and moon and the local love goddess and you definitely have a odd family. As for shining no one but his wife and himself knows how he became immortal it's a mystery to everyone" said Spike.

"Huh just like my friend's pet cat. Back home there is a kitten my friend has had since we were 3 years old and 13 years past and it still is the same it never grew, never seemed to be full grown it just stayed as a kitten. Everyone is baffled by how it is like that" said Yume blinking.

"No way! Your not joking are you?" Asked Spike wide eyed.

"Nope dead serious here that cat seems to be Litterally trapped in time" Yume said knowing what Spike feels.

Yume was about to ask Spike about the history of the world he was in when he felt a pounding headache them started to have a vision of a orange mare being attacked by what yume recognized as shocker combat men.

"Gah! Great seems I wasn't the only thing dragged here!" Yume cursed as he shook his head and turned west.

"Owly can you create a tunnel facing the fields near town? Someone is being attacked and I'm going to head out to stop the attackers" yume asked and before his eyes a tunnel formed before him. Taking out his card he took a deep breath and popped the card try out.

"Henshin!" Said the teen sliding the card in and with his other wrist pushed the tray back in.

Cyber! Sync up rider!

With that electricity formed around Yume before becoming circuit lines before the air around him wavered as shards seemed to form out of thin air and converged on yume becoming sleek cybernetic armor that consisted of a dark blue coloration with the circuit lines becoming white all over. His helmet resembled double's own but like the rest of the armor was mainly blue with white circuitry on it. The red lenses flashed as the transformation finished.

Pulling out the card with the bike the now kamen rider scanned it in his driver.

Digitize! Machine vector!

A hover bike modeled after Yume's transformed state appeared much in the same way his armor did and the rider got on and revved the motor be for it started to hover then shoot forward heading to where Yume felt the disturbance was at.

Spike could only watch with his jaw dropped.

"That was interesting and at least we know Yume is a good guy now. Anyone willing to help someone else is okay in my book" said Spike.

(End chapter)

As you guys may now notice this story is based off the comic crazy future on deviant art. The kamen rider side was my own twist to the story and I decided to alter some of the humor to be less then the actual comic. Meaning I'm cutting down the original references of the comic so the rider side could fit. Still left enough humor to be beleivable.


End file.
